Sleepless lover
by Moonangel24
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha had still been alive when Kikyo shot him with her arrow. Has everyone knew he was sealed to the tree his powers and body were but what if his human side was going to school like a normal guy and his family fake and all where he has no idea who he is but 1 girl who truly understand and see him for who he really is?. hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless love.

What would happen if Inuyasha had still been alive when Kikyo shot him with her arrow.  
Has everyone knew he was sealed to the tree his powers and body were but what if his human side was going to school like a normal guy and his family fake and all where he has no idea who he is but 1 girl who truly understand and see him for who he really is.

what would happen if Kagome and inuyasha gad met he just didn't reameber it.  
hope you will like this story.

so let us go back to the beginning.

Has everyone knows Kikyo went after Inuyasha truly believing he betrayed her and stole the jewel once he was pin to the tree for 50 years but though that hole time Inuyasha had fallen in love and then he disappeared from her. so I'm going to start now.

read next chapter to see the beginning.


	2. Kagome leaving me

Sleepless lover

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang had finally return to Keada's village they had told her that Narku was finally dead has this pleased everyone to know that there was nothing more to worry about right well let start the story.

Inuyasha do you still wish to become a full demon asks Kagome smiling. nan...not so much anymore I feel like it best the be myself and if people don't like me then that there promble spoke up Inuyasha.

you sure have grown up Inuyasha and you know Miroku, Sango and I will always be your family says Kagome smiling.

Thanks Kagome replied Inuyasha. Um... Kagome I was wondering something spoke Inuyasha. Um what is it Inuyasha Asks Kagome.

Well ah why are married Koga for asks Inuyasha who still couldn't bring himself to believe Kagome was marrying some one else.

Inuyasha I know you don't understand why I'm choosing him over you but truly there's nothing to worry over you didn't do anything wrong it just over the years watching you be with Kikyo I knew a long time ago that we would have to let go of each other someday and even if I had I always get the feeling you don't honestly love me back replied Kagome.

I can't honestly say your wrong but I also believe you but I do love you replied Inuyasha smiling. I know you do and I'll forever love you too but for a long time now Koga has love and protected me and has held me has I cried for you for Kikyo's death spoke up Kagome so for once Inuyasha can you for once in your life be the selflessly one not me so please let me go and just be my brother my friend that it that all I want spoke Kagome serious voice.

I hate this happening like this... but if it make you happy for once then go to Koga replied Inuyasha.

Thank you Inuyasha says Kagome and then she left him right in front of the very place they first met when she woken him from his deep sleep he was greatful to Kagome but yet hated her too ever scent that day it felt like something was missing more like someone he thought it was Kikyo but then when she was resting in peace once again he was pretty sure it wasn't Kikyo but ever scent Inuyasha saved Kagome from Narku wish by sealing Kagome away and when She went home for 3 long years then return to them all.

Though that time he thought he still seen that girls face Serena was what he remember in his dream and Kagome choose Koga because she truly believe he was thinking about Kikyo and figure there's no way they could be together ever so she move on without him.

Well that the first chapter I'll be going into more flashbacks and such things has I go thanks.


	3. Inuyasha memories coming back

Sleepless lover

Inuyasha was thinking hard about what happen after the jewel was wish away forever.

He was having flashbacks like crazy over the 3 years Kagome was gone Serena's face is all he could see why though who is she to me thought Inuyasha.

oh no not again spoke Inuyasha going down to the ground. Inuyasha yelled out Sango and Miroku running over to him but he black out while his spirit was trying to make him remember Serena fully so in a flash he was once again out like a light.

What where am I asks Inuyasha has he heard someone coming though the ground he turn around and saw Kikyo and Himself being pin to the tree by Kikyo herself.

Why am I seeing this again spoke Inuyasha. wait what happening to me called out Inuyasha surprised has he seen something his human side was being pulled somewhere but where was he going was he dying back then thought Inuyasha.

Then the flashing light stop he seen he was standing in a hospital like in Kagome time but how he get here asks Inuyasha but then he seen his body moving his normal human eye color and all black hair and all.

Where am I asks Human Inuyasha. ( though out this story I'll let you know witch Inuyasha is speaking so no one get too confused).

You have been here for 3 months in a coma your in the hospital do you remember anything asks the Doctor. No it all just a big blank space in my head spoke human Inuyasha.

He may never remember spoke the Doctor again. My name is Inuyasha and my Mothers name was Izyoie but she died when I was a child and I never knew my father but beside from that all I can remember spoke up Human Inuyasha once again.

We should line up a foster parents for him till then we will watch him closely replied the Doctor known has Doctor Paul.

I was living here but how could this happen I was sealed by Kikyo so how could I have been here but then again all her arrow could do is seal my demon powers so it very possible my human side made a fake me to everyone around me spoke Inuyasha thinking hard.

What else happen to me does this mean I'll finally meet that girl then thought Inuyasha.

Has Inuyasha watch everything that happen to his human self nothing else happen that night.

till the next week later Inuyasha was sitting in a foster home he hadn't been there long he seem to like playing football with guys has well girls like this kind of stuff so he did it for fun he run track and field he was going to school and everything he felt happy for once.

well sadly I have to cut the chapter short I have to leave now I will let you all know what happens soon ok thanks bye.


	4. Frist meeting

Sleepless lover

Has Inuyasha watch over his human body sleep he never thought he would see the day his human side could honestly sleep without worrying that a demon was going to kill him if he let his guard down thought Inuyasha.

He was snap out of his thoughts when he heard someone yelling his name.

meanwhile.

Inuyasha it time to go to school come on yelled out his foster brother Kazuo who had black hair scary thought he look just like Miroku but dress in future clothes.

it was creepy if you asks him watching this brother of his.

Hey Inuyasha get up otherwise were going to be late spoke up Kazuo smiling. Get the fuck away from me yelled Human Inuyasha. Inuyasha come on were going to miss this chance to ride with Me and my girls spoke up Kazuo smiling. Ok I'm up but I'm not talking to those girls yelled human Inuyasha.

And what is wrong with my girls asks his brother Kazuo. These girls are nothing but sluts replied human Inuyasha. OK that it you can walk yourself to School replied Kazuo running out the door to his perfect car.

What hay get back here you Asshole yelled human Inuyasha running after Kazuo.

Half demon Inuyasha sat and watch everything being played out like watching a movie but your in it yourself thought Inuyasha.

Oh man when I get my hands on my brother I'm so going to give him a beating yelled out human Inuyasha being serious. Till he round the corner on the street that when he slam into someone else.

Huh...has human Inuyasha was hovering over a golden hair beauty with dark blue eyes.

Are you ok asks Human Inuyasha standing up really fast holding his hand out to her to help her up.

Has Serena remember waking up late for school again so she ran so fast till she ran around the same cross way corner and slam into a boy and a very rare boy too.

Ah yes I'm alright I wasn't watching where I was going replied the girl. I'm so sorry spoke human Inuyasha picking up her bag and note books and given them to her really fast.

Thanks your fast thinker replied Serena smiling. yeah well ah sorry to have hit you says human Inuyasha flirting with Serena. Well be careful try not to knock into anymore Woman replied Serena.

Wait weren't you going that way Asks Human Inuyasha smiling. Oh right of course replied Serena running to the class scent she was 14 years old she was still in a lower grade

Inuyasha was pretty sure he was 16 teen years old. Everyone seem the same to human Inuyasha.

meanwhile Half demon Inuyasha was surprised by now.

Ahhh it that girl from my dream spoke Inuyasha wanting to follow the girl when she walk away but for some reason he couldn't and that when he figured it out he was suck to his human self so where ever his human side went Demon Inuyasha went too.

meanwhile has Human Inuyasha caught up to his friends in the skate park pulling fancy moves Inuyasha manger to be the daredevil he show off to everyone.

Oh Inuyasha that was so fucking cool spoke up his friends running up to him.

Thank boys replied Human Inuyasha.

Inuyasha that was amazing spoke up Kagome and her group of girls.

Kagome spoke up Inuyasha smiling happily at her.

wait I knew Kagome before but why didn't she remember me then asks Inuyasha to himself.

Hey Kagome come on let go yelled her friends. Coming yelled back Kagome. Nice talking to you Kagome replied Human Inuyasha. You too replied Kagome smiling.

Dude Inuyasha you should totally asks Kagome to go to the dance with you spoke up Kazuo smiling.

Huh Kagome and me on a date spoke up a nervous human Inuyasha.

Hey come on you have to date someone spoke Kazuo. True but what if she doesn't like that way asks Human Inuyasha blushing.

What not to like brother girls love you replied Kazuo smiling.

True but I was hoping to asks someone else to the dance replied Human Inuyasha. Who could be better then Kagome head queen bee of the school you date her no one will pick on you again spoke Kazuo.

But there's someone else I want spoke up Human Inuyasha. Who is this girl Inuyasha asks Kazuo.

Honestly I don't know her name I slam into her this morning knocking her to the ground spoke Human Inuyasha. Um what she look like I know every girl in this school I would know who she is I'm sure replied Kazuo.

Um...well she has nice sink soft sink dark blue eyes with Golden hair that was like a pair of meatballs look spoke Inuyasha.

Meatball head you like her over a hot sexy girl like Kagome Asks Kazuo disappointed.

Why what wrong with my girl yelled Human Inuyasha. She just different she nothing like other girls Inuyasha replied Kazuo.

So that what I like replied Human Inuyasha. find I guess you will just have to find out for yourself what kind of women she is spoke Kazuo.

Her name is Serena Tuskino she in the same grade has Kagome 14 years old spoke up Kazuo once more. Ummm Serena beautiful name for her thought human Inuyasha.

After talking to his brother for so long he went to find Serena.

Inuyasha was happy to asks Serena out that if she says yes though thought Human Inuyasha. He never found her for the rest of the day he went home working out and playing his music really loud then ate dinner with the family then went to sleep.

Inuyasha wanted to know more about his human side being free and living he wanted to see more.

well sadly I have to cut the chapter short I have to leave now I will let you all know what happens soon ok thanks bye.


	5. will you be my girlfriend

Sleepless lover

Serena was having wired dreams about a boy pin to a tree.

Every time she run to the same tree every time there sit that Half Demon asleep on a tree with an arrow in his chest what happen to him was always the same question. what happen to him spoke up Serena in her dream. then when she about to touch his face she wake up from the dream.

Serena honey wake up your going to be late spoke up her Mother voice. Coming yelled back Serena.

Has she walk to school she was in deep thought wounding what these dreams truly meant.

meanwhile.

1 block over human Inuyasha woke up early so he might find that girl he slam into yesterday he wanted to talk to her.

What the hell what you doing up so early asks Kazuo surprised. I'm going to find my date for the dance spoke up human Inuyasha. Oh your not going to go looking for meatball head are you asks Kazuo.

What is so wrong about my girl yelled Human Inuyasha. Inuyasha take it from me asks Kagome out if I were you I'd take Kagome to the dance that if I had a bloody chance with her myself but she like you spoke up Kazuo.

I don't know about that Kazuo something feels wired about this girl when I knock her over I felt sweet loving caring energy coming from her spoke Human Inuyasha.

Whatever I think she wired and she spend all her time playing in the arcade she never studies she doesn't take School serious at all and she spend all the rest of her time talking to that black cat of hers has if the cat honestly talking back to her replied Kazuo.

I don't study either replied Human Inuyasha. Whatever I just don't care I'm going to learn everything I can about her and if I don't like her then I won't go out with her replied Human Inuyasha.

Ok good luck just to let you know Serena Tuskino is a very stubborn girl with a horrible temper if you tick her off spoke up Kazuo. Um better be careful not to insult her then replied Human Inuyasha.

after he spoke those words he went to that very same place he slam into her.

meanwhile at school.

Has Human Inuyasha lead ageist the wall waiting watching for Serena to show up and all of a sudden there she was walking to the school in deep thought.

Has Demon Inuyasha watch her walk to them he felt happy seeing her face again but why what happen between them to make his heart feel like it flying thought demon Inuyasha.

anyway has Serena slow down and realize where she was and also seen that demon boy from her dream it was the same boy too then she shake her head then look at him again seeing him human too. Is he that Half Demon from my dreams thought Serena smiling now trying to shake off the worrying.

Hello again spoke up Human Inuyasha smiling. Hello replied Serena. What are you doing standing around out side for are you waiting for your girlfriend asks Serena.

has human Inuyasha laugh. What the hell is so funny asks Serena. Easy no I'm not waiting for my girlfriend because I don't have one but I'm hoping you will be though spoke up Human Inuyasha.

Serena began blushing red in the face. Ah I um I...has Serena tried to find her words. finally human Inuyasha cut her thought short. So miss would you go to the school dance with Me spoke up human Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was watching himself with this girl and was waiting for an answer.

Is this a joke asks Serena feeling confused. Why would it be a joke asks human Inuyasha confused too. No one has ever asks me out before the guys around here hate me and play sick jokes on me calling me fat and ugly duckling replied Serena.

What yelled back human Inuyasha who couldn't believe his ears.

Whoever think your ugly is either fucking blind or he want you badly because he knows he can't get you into bed with him like he's done to others so he twists the truth to make your life feel like hell spoke Human Inuyasha being honest with her.

You think so replied Serena.

Whoever says your ugly is just jealous because he can't have you but this is much true you are beautiful replied Human Inuyasha.

Your sweet spoke Serena smiling. I can be whatever you want me to be replied human Inuyasha. you know all this time you been asking me out you never once told me your name spoke up Serena.

Oh huh your right how rude of me my name is Inuyasha spoke Human Inuyasha smiling. Serena eyes widen like crazy. What wrong asks Human Inuyasha. Your name is Inuyasha asks Serena. Yes replied Human Inuyasha.

It just I've been hearing that name around a lot spoke Serena. Umm maybe you heard of me because I'm a skateboarding champion plus snowboarding along with a lot more plus football captain says Human Inuyasha.

Wow...you do all that asks Serena surprised. Yes and a lot more spoke up human Inuyasha.

Ding...ding. oh no that the first bell spoke up Serena.

Has she was about to run down the hall Inuyasha grab hold of her.

Wait spoke Human Inuyasha. What is it asks Serena confused why he stop her. So will you give me an answer will you be my girlfriend asks Human Inuyasha.

Um...has she thought about it she realize it may answer her dreams some more.

Yes I will be your girlfriend replied Serena kissing his cheek and then went to her first class. Human Inuyasha felt breathless now then he ran to class too but was daydreaming about how he could make his new girl happy.

plus he was still a virgin and guys at the age 15 to 17 are very ready for it. But he wasn't rushing it he wanted his first time to be perfect thought human Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blush at what he was hearing himself think about.

Inuyasha can I talk to you asks Kagome walking up to him at his lunch table.

Sure Kagome replied Inuyasha.

Has they walk down the hallway.

So what up Kagome asks Inuyasha blushing lightly.

Well I was talking to your foster brother and he told me that you wanted to go out with me but were a fade to asks me out and I'm here to tell you that I love to be your girlfriend Inuyasha.

Wait my brother told you that asks Human Inuyasha. Yes but don't be mad at him he just doing what he thinks is right and I agree with him Inuyasha take me t the dance in stand of Serena she not even apart of the cool kids spoke up Kagome.

Stop yelled Human Inuyasha. I'm sorry you and my brother don't like my girlfriend but I happen to like Serena it her I want not you yelled human Inuyasha.

truly she that great replied Kagome crying.

Just leave me alone Kikyo yelled back human Inuyasha not sure why he just called Kagome Kikyo. her face hunted Inuyasha dreams and it scare him a lot.

well that all for this chapter thanks for reading the next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Serena and Human Inuyasha in arcade

Sleepless lover

Later that same day Serena was hoping her question would be answered soon.

Finally school over spoke Serena smiling.

Serena ran down the street to the video arcade to burn off some stress from her teachers.

Hey Wait up will you jezz... where the fire Serena Spoke up Human Inuyasha.

Why you following me for Asks Serena. Well we just started going out and I wanted to walk you home replied Inuyasha smiling. Oh yeah of course but I'm not heading home I'm going to the arcade to burn of some school stress spoke Serena.

Well mind if I come too Asks Inuyasha. Sure replied Serena smiling.

Great let go Says Human Inuyasha has he took old of her hand holding hands with her. causing Serena to blush she never had a boyfriend before thought Serena smiling.

So what games do you play in here Asks human Inuyasha. All of them Replied Serena smiling. Um witch one first Asks Human Inuyasha. That one moral combat replied Serena smiling.

Um fighting games huh alright let give it a shot spoke Human Inuyasha.

Demon Inuyasha was watching what happen between himself and this Serena girl and he could feel warmth within this girl body and more she wasn't human demon Inuyasha smelt something different about her not Demon, not human but not evil either what was she thought Demon Inuyasha. wait is she an angel a spirit watching over his body spirit while he was under that sleep spell thought Inuyasha.

Back with the game room.

I won again spoke up human Inuyasha smiling and laughing. Wow your good Inuyasha spoke Serena. Huh...I play games like this ageist my foster brother Kazuo replied Human Inuyasha. Nice my brother always trying to pick on me stealing my clothes and more stuff then I can remember spoke Serena smiling. Oh no your brother maybe I should give him the man to man talk replied Human Inuyasha.

It find Inuyasha. so this is it this is my house spoke up Serena. wow you only live 1 block from me replied Human Inuyasha smiling. Really spoke Serena. Yep so ah goodnight Serena replied Human Inuyasha. goodbye Inuyasha replied Serena has she kiss his cheek again.

Bye baby see you at school tomorrow Says Human Inuyasha walking away. Inuyasha thanks replied Serena smiling. No problem spoke Human Inuyasha walking away.

meanwhile.

Serena what the hell were you doing Asks Luna surprised by the boy with her. his name Inuyasha he's my very first boyfriend replied Serena smiling happy. oh I see well no matter what he can't know about you has Sailor Moon alright Spoke up Luna. I know Luna I have to go do my homework or at least try to spoke Serena.

meanwhile back at Human Inuyasha house.

I'm back yelled Human Inuyasha.

Inuyasha what the hell is your problem yelled Kazuo angry. What I do Asks Human Inuyasha confused. You turn Kagome down that what are you crazy yelled Kazuo. I don't like Kagome that way and you have no rights to push other women in my lap because you don't like my woman Yelled back Human Inuyasha angry too.

OK find so I push Kagome onto you but you need it because you dating Serena will cause you to lose everything plus she got no smarts, she not even that beautiful Inuyasha your dating the school ugly duckling yelled Kazuo. Punch...never talk about my girl like that again yelled Human Inuyasha.

find have it your way yelled back Kazuo walking to his room.

Human Inuyasha walk into his room slamming the door shut angry but then he let his thought wonder to Serena smiling face.

then he fell asleep having dreams about her.

Well that all I've got for tonight till next time hope you enjoy if you like to find out what happen next just keep reading then. thank you all for the support.

chapter to be continue stay tone till next time.


End file.
